A New Beginning
by NicaDaRebel
Summary: Bloom and Sky broke up , is this the End or the Beginning?
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to be fine meld" bloom said.

"I hope so" meld said (musa's boy cousin who just learned he was a wizard).

then bloom hugged him.

Then sky arrived seeing what bloom was up to then he suddenly punched meld.

"What are you doing, who's this guy? Sky asked so jealously.

"Sky!Calm down and help me with meld" bloom yelled.

"Yeah I'll calm down and also were over! "Sky said angrily.

Bloom fainted and wasn't founded in 5 weeks.

2 months later….

It was layla's birthday and the winx and the specialists were celebrating it at a club.

The winx was ready except bloom who hadn't seen sky for 2 months.

The winx went outside without bloom again (the specialists were waiting for them and lady a brunette with the power of water (sky's new girlfriend which bloom already knows)).

bloom comes out shyly and slowly in a sexy black dress and shoes with her hair all curled.

"Wow! Bloom you're going to steal layla's thunder tonight!"Stella said.

" layla this is Bloom's only dress in her closet the others aren't dry yet" musa said.

"Oh bloom its ok "layla said to bloom.

They were going to ride motors so Stella was with Brandon, Musa and Riven, Flora and Helia,Techna with Timmy, Lady was supposed to be with sky but her brother who was invited to the party didn't allow her,so she rode with her brother.

All that was left was bloom and sky. They rode together but they didn't speak to each other.

At the club…..

"What's wrong" sky asked when bloom and he arrived.

"The club's closed"Riven answered.

"Right there's another club near by" bloom said.

Everyone was shocked except sky and lady.

"What?"Bloom said.

"It's just honey you haven't talked for a whole 3 straight weeks" Flora answered.

_Bloom hadn't spoken for 3 weeks!_"sky thought.

Bloom's right look"musa shouted.

Everyone looked and saw lights.

Lady got jealous and put like a little amount of water in front of bloom so shell slip but nobody noticed.

Then bloom suddenly slipped which led to a 5-steps-stair.

"Bloom you ok?"Techna asked.

"Yeah but I think I twisted my ankle" bloom answered.

"Oh then ill carry you at the club if you still like to party" Brandon said.

"Oh of course I still want to party but I don't want Stella to get angry at me anything" bloom said.

"It's ok bloom"Stella said. "Thanks!"Bloom said. Then Brandon carried bloom to the second club.


	2. Chapter 2

At the 2nd club...

Brandon lays Bloom on the couch beside Sky's and Lady's couch which made Sky jealous again.

"Thanks Brandon, Stella may I?" Bloom said.

"Sure Bloom" Stella said to Bloom.

Then Bloom kissed Brandon on the cheek which made sky jealous again.

30 minutes later...

"Come on bloom lets dance" Musa said to Bloom.

"Yeah Bloom my computer said it will be good for your ankle" Techna said to her.

"If you say so"Bloom said to her friends.

Bloom's friends help her to the dance floor and then they started to dance.

After awhile her friends left her because it was the turn of Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and Riven to dance with her. Brandon twirled Bloom and it hurt her ankle, so meaning she fell down.

Sky ran to the dance floor yelling "are you trying to kill her?"To Brandon.

"Of course not! , I'm sorry bloom" Brandon said.

"It's ok Brandon I think I just need a little more rest on the couch" Bloom said to Brandon.

"I'll carry you there" Sky said to Bloom.

"No let me, it's like my sorry already ok"Brandon said.

Then Brandon laid bloom again on couch then Flora shouted"hey Brandon can you bring her back here again please!".

"Ok!"Brandon shouted back.

Then Brandon brought Bloom to her friends.

"Ok i have a fairy dust here that will heal your ankle completely, but you have to talk to someone for a certain time NOT FLIRTING just talking ,then you have kiss that someone for a certain time again to let this work" Flora said.

"Um so Stella can you let Brandon do it" Flora asked Stella nicely.

"Oh absolutely, because I really don't want to see you hurt bloom" Stella said.

"Thanks Stella!"Bloom said to Stella.

Then Brandon started to talk to Bloom after he put Bloom on the couch again.

Sky was watching them the whole time but didn't know what they were talking about.

"Now!"Flora shouted which made sky look at her, then when he looked back at Brandon and Bloom THEY WERE KISSING!

"What are you doing?"Sky shouted at them but they didn't stop kissing, then he grabbed Brandon of bloom. "What are you doing?"Sky shouted again.

"Isn't it obvious!" Brandon shouted back.

"You have Stella!"Sky shouted back at Brandon.

"And you have Lady" Brandon shouted back.

"Guys wait, I'm sorry Sky we didn't tell you earlier that Flora has this fairy dust here that will heal my ankle completely, but I have to talk to someone for a certain time NOT FLIRTING just talking ,then I have kiss that someone for a certain time again to let this work" Bloom explained to sky.

"Oh ok" Sky said embarrassedly.

"Ok guys from the start."Flora said.


	3. Chapter 3

Please if you didn't see chapter 1 please read that first so that you can understand the story better

10 minutes later...

"Wow! Thanks Flora, thanks Stella, thanks Brandon" Bloom said to Flora, Stella, and Brandon.

"Your welcome, Bloom" Flora, Stella, and Brandon said to Bloom.

"Heres our drinks guys lets get drunk!"Layla said to everyone.

"Yay!"Everyone answered back.

3 hours later...

Everyone got drunks except Bloom and Lady's brother.

Lady went home with her brother because she kept vomiting and her brother got mad at her because he said no getting drunk.

When Bloom's friends and Sky's got horny they left the club, so that means Bloom was alone with drunken Sky.

Sky fell when he tried to stand up.

"Sky!"Bloom shouted.

_I think I should bring sky to his castle._

At Sky's castle

Bloom lays Sky on his bed and Sky suddenly grabbed Bloom and then kissed her passionately.

"Sky what are you doing?"Bloom said sacredly.

"Isn't it obvious" Sky Bloom closed her eyes.

At the morning

When Bloom opened her eyes it was morning.

She looked at her right Sky was naked and hugging her.

She looked at her left and her friends were there with their boyfriends.

"You guys made up!"Stella shouted excitedly.

"Oh, god!"Bloom said when she fell of the bed.

"Bloom you ok?"Sky said to Bloom.

"Yeah fine, ah... can you pass a towel to me.

Then Sky gave Bloom a towel, and then bloom wrapped her self with it.

"What are you guys doing here?"Bloom asked them.

"Ummmm ...we asked you first a question" Layla said to bloom.

"Ummm... you wanna answer that Sky" Bloom said to Sky.

"Guys we didn't make up I was drunk and I accidentally had sex with Bloom ok"Sky answered.

Then suddenly Lady came in and said"hi sk...","What are you doing?"

"Lady I'm sorry I was drunk and to make it to you..."Sky said while putting on his pants and underwear.

"Will you marry me?"Sky asked Lady.

"Oh of course" Lady shouted while hugging Sky.

Then everyone heard a loud slam on the door and crying, it was Bloom.

Riven dragged Sky to the hallway and punched him really hard and left him there, while the girls dragged Lady to the closet and locked her there.

I should tell Bloom I'm sorry about what happen" Sky said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

At Bloom's room in Sparks...

"Bloom?"Sky said while entering Bloom's room.

Then Sky saw Bloom wrapped with a towel still crying on her bed.

"Bloom I'm sorry but I love Lady now" Sky said sadly to Bloom.

Poor bloom just kept on crying.

Then suddenly Sky kissed Bloom on the lips.

Sky felt awkward, so apologized.

"Hope you and Lady have a good life Sky" Bloom said sadly.

"Ummmmm...Thanks" Sky said to Bloom while exiting her room.

"_I think I didn't do the right thing" sky thought in his mind._

"_Hey did _Bloom_ put on some pounds?"_

3 Months later at cafe in magix...

"So honey do you like a cup of coffee because were going to the best cafe in the entire universe" Sky said to Lady.

"Oh very much, because this much stress about our week away wedding i could really use one" Lady said to Sky.

Then Sky saw Musa,Stella,and Flora with an orange haired girl(Bloom)sitting at the table in front the cafe.

"Hey Stella, Musa, Flora, whose your friend?"(Sky couldn't see it was bloom because she was facing Stella, Musa, and Flora)

"Um Sky that's Bloom" Flora said to Sky.

"Oh hi Bloom" Sky said shyly.

Then Sky noticed that Bloom was hiding something from him.

"Oh hi Sky" Bloom said to Sky "I think I'll go for a swim"(trying to cover her tummy and also she said she'd like to go for a swim because beside the cafe is a swimming pool)

"No Bloom!" Stella shouted.

"It will drown!" Flora also shouted.

"You might as well show him Bloom" Musa said.

"Show me what?" Sky said confusingly"I demand to know".

Then Bloom turned around and Sky saw she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

At Sky's room in Eraklyon...

Bloom suddenly woke up.

"Bloom you're awake, you have been unconscious for 2 days" Sky said.

"What happened?" Bloom asked Sky.

"Stella said that you moved to fast that you fainted" Sky answered Bloom.

"Um Bloom can I ask you a question?"Sky asked Bloom.

"If it's about the baby, fire away" Bloom said.

"How old is that?"Sky said while pointing at Bloom's stomach.

"It's a she, and 5 months" Bloom said.

"So that means..."Sky said but been cut of by Bloom.

"Yeah it means I'm carrying a baby whose father is marrying someone else" Bloom said.

Then suddenly Lady came in.

"Oh the Bitch is up" Lady said to Bloom.

Then suddenly Bloom threw a fireball to her, but Lady docked it.

"What was that for?"Lady yelled.

"I don't know suddenly there was rage inside of me and I blacked out" Bloom explained.

Then Stella and the other girls came in with the specialists.

"How are you feeling Bloom?"Techna asked Bloom.

"I'm fine"Bloom answered.

"Well, did the best father in the world take care of you?"Riven said.

Then Bloom shot a fireball to Riven, but he dodges it.

"What was that for?"Riven yelled.

"Sorry Riven, I think I got it when someone insults this baby's parents she takes control of me and shot fireballs" Bloom said.

"That makes sense!"Sky said.


	6. Chapter 6

Then Bloom's parents entered the room.

"Hey the greatest the father is here!"Oritel said, referring to Sky

Then Bloom threw a fireball at her father, but he dodged it.

"Sorry daddy!"Bloom apologized to her father.

"Its fine Bloom, your mother once shot a fireball at her dad when she was pregnant with you" Oritel said.

"Oh did you read people's minds also mom? Because when I learned I was pregnant I kept on reading minds" Bloom asked her mother.

"Oh honey you don't know yet?"Miriam.

"Know what?"Bloom asked.

"The people of Sparks can read minds, if you didn't know yet that you can read minds it won't activate except if you're pregnant, and if you don't like to read anymore it will automatically off and if you want to read minds it will on" Miriam explained to Bloom.

"Wow that's cool!"Layla.

"It is, but me and Oritel promised not to use it today" Miriam said.

Then Bloom read a thought (it came from Riven):"_oh I so much like to have sex with musa right now she looks so sexy"_

"Riven could you think nothing more than banging Musa right now?"Bloom said while chuckling.

"Really you thought that?"Musa said to Riven horny like.

"Oh I so like this baby to come out soon" Riven said while blushing.

"Don't worry she'll come out soon" Bloom said.

"Bloom right she's 5 months still, how could that be soon?"Timmy asked Bloom.

"Ummmm…"Bloom said, but was cut off by Techna.

"Bloom isn't it time for your bath"

"Oh yeah "Bloom said in relief.

Stella helped Bloom off the bed, and then Bloom read a thought(it was from Sky):

"_Bloom looks sexier if she's pregnant"_

Then Bloom blushed and looked at sky and smiled while blushing.

"Oh you read that?"Sky said while blushing also.

Then Bloom nodded.

"What, what did you read?"Lady shouted at Bloom.

"I gotz to know Miriam" Oritel said to Miriam.

"No Oritel you promised!"Miriam shouted to her husband.

"Hey Bloom what did you read?"Lady shouted at Bloom.

"Hey stop shouting at her you know she's pregnant!"Sky shouted at Lady.

"Oh now your defending her or you're defending yourself!"Lady shouted back.

"Hey Bloom! You didn't answer my question!"Timmy shouted because it was noisy.

"Maybe she didn't want to answer Timmy!"Techna shouted to Timmy.

"Illogical it wasn't personal even" Timmy argued.

Then the other boys defended Timmy's argue and the other girls defended Techna's.

At that moment everyone was arguing except Bloom ,then she suddenly fainted, but luckily Stella caught her.


	7. Chapter 7

30 minutes later….

"Ummm….What happened?"Bloom said when she woke up.

"You fainted because there was to much stress in you"Helia answered.

"Yeah from now on no more loud noises" Stella said to everyone.

"No it's ok Stella I'll answer anybody's question just one by one please" Bloom said.

"Ok then me first "Timmy said.

"Ok then" Bloom said to Timmy.

Then Bloom began whispering things to Timmy.

"Ok then tell the others except Sky" Bloom said cautiously.

"Why no…"Sky said but was cut off by Lady.

"I believe it's my turn" Lady said.

"Oh! Sky should I tell her?"Bloom asked Sky.

Sky sighed then nodded.

"Hey why I only, why don't you tell it to everyone so that your parent's problem is also solved!"Lady said.

Bloom sighed and the said "Ok I will, but promise to not be angry with Sky ok".

"Oook"Lady said.

"Ok here it goes….Sky said in his mind that I look sexier if I'm pregnant" Bloom said.

Everyone looked shock and Lady looked at sky angrily.

"Hey Lady your promise!"Bloom said with a smile.

"Oook"Lady said.

"Ok now I'm going to have a bath right now, Stella help me to the tub?"Bloom said.

"Sure" Stella said.

Then Stella and Bloom went to the bathroom.

"Hey right tomorrows the first day of spring" Nabu said.

"Right" everyone said.

"Let's make a party for Bloom, to take her mind of things!" Nabu said excitedly.

"That's a nice suggestion Nabu!"Layla said.

"So you guys are throwing a party for me!"Bloom said.

"How did you kn…Oh never mind"Riven said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok I want it at my place, and I'll cook ok"Bloom said excitedly.

"You can cook?"Riven.

"Hey I'm a Princess, and a-soon-to-be-single-mother!"

"Hey wait till you taste her cooking its more delicious that mine!"Miriam said.

"SO TRUE GUYS IT'S LIKE MY TASTEBUDS MELTED!"Stella said.

"YEAH I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!"Musa squealed.

Outside Sky's palace…

"You sure you don't want me to come with you because your parents left first than you"Sky said worriedly.

"It's fine Sky anyway I Lived without you knowing I'm pregnant for 3 months,and anyway I said my parents can leave first or else I won't push if the baby wants came out already.

They both laughed.

"Bye Sky see you Tomorrow!"Bloom said

Sky felt sad when she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow at Sparks's kitchen…

"Hummmm….something smells good in here!"Musa said.

"Guys!You're early did you sleep last night?"Bloom said with a giggle

"We couldn't…Knowing that you're going to cook our food" Flora said with a giggle also.

"Well, you're here so help me!"Bloom said.

"Ok!"The WINX said.

At the royal garden's breakfast table…..

"Sooo you cooked all of this?"Sky asked Bloom.

"Yeah, well bonapetet!"Bloom said to everyone.

"Whow! Bloom this; this is the best food I've ever tasted!"Riven said

"Oh my gosh! Sky you're marrying the wrong woman!"Brandon said to Sky that made Bloom blush.

"Oh that couldn't be that good!"Sky said while holding a cupcake.

"Oh my gosh it is that good!"Sky said when he took a bite from the cupcake.

"Well, eat up everybody!"Bloom said.

Then she down but then she felt this pain from her stomach that made everyone notice.

"You ok Bloom?"Techna asked.

"Yeah fine just a slight pain I feel it all the time!"Bloom said with a smile.

"Oh ok"Flora said" But if you need anything were always here!"

"Thanks!"Bloom said.

Then Bloom looked down at her feet, there was water!

"Ummm…..did anyone spill water?"Bloom asked everyone.

"No" everyone said.

"Then I'm not fine" Bloom shouted.

Everyone stood up and went to Bloom who was breating fast.

"Why what's wrong?"Sky asked Bloom.

"I broke my water!"Bloom shouted.

Tomorrow I'm going to upload Bloom's and Sky's baby's birth! So stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

4 hours later outside Bloom's room at the hospital…..

"Who's the father?" the doctor asked.

"Me" Sky said.

"Well, your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl,but…"the doctor said but was cut off by Lady.

"Ummm...She's not his wife" Lady said annoyed.

"Anyway, I was saying then mother of this baby didn't survive" the Doctor said.

"What!"everyone shouted.

Then the doctor blurted out in laughter.

"Hahahaha…you felt for it" the doctor shouted said.

"Why you little…!"Stella shouted while chasing the doctor.

"Help!"The doctor said.

"Sorry about that he wasn't the doctor, I am, he's one of the patients here ,he just stole a lab coat"the girl doctor said.

"Anyway princess Bloom and the baby are ok, and they're waiting for all of you"the girl doctor said while opening the door of the room of Bloom.

At Bloom's room….

"Hey! How are you baby?"Miriam said to Bloom.

"Fine where's the baby?"Bloom said.

"Here she is!"The girl doctor said while giving Bloom the baby.

"Oh my gosh! Bloom she looks exactly like you" Stella squealed.

"Oh yeah with her orange hair, and blue eyes she looks really like you Bloom" Flora said.

"Yeah"Sky said while looking at Bloom and the baby.

Bloom blushed that made Lady notice.

"So what are you going to name her?"Musa asked.

"Well, since she was born the first day of spring…Spring!"Bloom said.

"That's a wonderful name Bloom!"Layla said.

"But what will happen between both of you? "Brandon asked while looking at Bloom and Sky.

"Ummm… give us a moment and will give you an answer" Bloom said.

"Hey Sky! You know what's coming to you right?"Riven said while cracking his knuckles and going outside.

"So what now Sky?"Bloom asked Sky" You know you're the only one that can fix this problem".

"Bloom I really love Lady" Sky said.

"Ok"Bloom said sadly.

"But can I still visit you right?"Sky said.

"Of course she's your baby too right" Bloom said.

"I'll call them back ok"Sky said.

"So what's the decision?"Riven asked.

"We'll be friends Riven" Bloom said.

"And Lady can we have the wedding next year, I need to spend time with Spring" Sky said to Lady.

"It's fine Sky,as long as we get married" Lady said while hugging Sky.

Hey guys there still a chapter 10 so don't worry guys !


	10. Chapter 10

The day before Spring's birthday at Spring's room...

"So honey you ready for the picnic?"Bloom asked the baby.

Spring just giggled.

"Your majesty, the prince of Earklyon has come" one servant said.

"Oh...can you bring him here please" Bloom said.

"Of course you majesty!" one servant said.

"Honey, daddys here" Bloom said to Spring.

Spring just giggled again.

"Oh isn't that just cute!"Sky said.

"Finally you're here !Spring have been excited all week for this!" Bloom said while giving Sky Spring.

"Is that true honey?"Sky asked Spring.

Spring just giggled again.

Bloom and Sky laughed at her.

"Your majesty the carriage is here!" the servant said.

"We better get going!"Sky said.

At the private park...

The family were faving fun because they were teaching Spring how to walk , but she keeps on falling.

"Come on honey you can make it until me and daddy right?"Bloom said to Spring.

She giggled and fell, then a few seconds later fell asleep.

"Oh Spring, even if you're fathers here you fall asleep if we practice walking" Bloom said while picking up Spring.

"You know, I really suck at mothering Sky" Bloom said sadly while sitting next to Sky.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Because if i am a good mother Spring should know how to walk by now" Bloom said sadly again.

"Well I think you're a great mom" Sky said while going closer to Bloom.

"You really think so?"Bloom said sweetly while scooting more to Sky.

"Yeah"Sky said .

Bloom and Sky were almost kissing, but then Spring cried.

"Ummm...honey you hungry?"Bloom asked Spring.

Then Spring stop crying and giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Bloom said while chuckling.

Then slowly put down her top so that Spring can feed on her.

Bloom noticed Sky was looking directly at her boob.

"Ummm.. are you hungry too Sky?"Bloom said with a chuckle.

"Oh, oh yeah!"Sky said while looking away.

They both laughed and Spring drank milk from Bloom.

2 hours later at Sparks...

"I had fun!" Bloom said "And I'm sure Spring had fun too".

"Yeah me too" Sky said while getting closer to Bloom.

Bloom and Sky were almost kissing again but then...

"Honey where have you been you should have been here an hour ago"Lady shouted making Spring wake up.

"Oh honey...what's wrong? Bloom asked Spring, but she just kept crying.

"Look what you did?"Sky shouted.

"Hey don't use that stupid ass baby as an excuse Sky!"Lady shouted back.

"What did you call my baby?"Bloom shouted.

"Stay out of this Bloom!" Lady shouted.

"Lady stop it! We were having fun at the park so much that we lost track of time!"Sky shouted.

"Oh...ok"Lady said embarrassedly.

"Ummm...Sky you better leave, but remember tomorrow's Spring's first birthday" Bloom said while patting the crying baby on her arms.

"Ok bye"Sky said sadly while he was being dragged outside by Lady.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of Spring's first birthday…

_Ding-Dong!_

"Guys you're here!"Bloom said while opening the door.

"Surprisingly, first than the daddy?"Riven said while looking around.

"Riven"Musa said.

"He's just late" Bloom said "and can you please dress up Spring she's in her room with Daphne".

"Sooo….what's for dinner?"Riven asked while going up with the others.

"Think of that later Riven! Hey how about a contest, you know for Spring's first game for her birthday?"Bloom said.

"Were listening" Brandon said while he and the others went down.

"Whoever carries Spring first down here all dressed up will eat my whole tray of creampuffs" Bloom. said.

"Oh so I'm going to win that" Riven said while going up the stairs.

"Riven get back here Bloom hadn't set the rules yet!"Musa shouted.

Riven went back down to his friends.

"Guys you need to be pairs" Bloom said.

"Well that's covered!"Nabu said while hugging Layla.

"And whoever made Spring cry will be disqualified "Bloom said.

The guys and the WINX set up with their partner and "GO!"Bloom shouted.

The guys and the WINX ran for it.

Bloom went back to the kitchen.

30 minutes later…

Flora and Helia went down with Spring all dress up in a pink dress.

"Hey Bloom we won!"Helia said.

"I see that, but where are the others?"Bloom asked them.

"Right here!"Stella said.

"What happened to you guys?"Bloom said.

"Daphne disqualified us because we made Spring cry" Layla said.

Everyone laughed.

"I see the father isn't here yet" Oritel said.

"Dad, mom you made it!"Bloom said while hugging her parents.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world honey" Miriam said.

"Your majesty the table is ready!"a maid said.

"Guys time to eat and heres you're price Flora and Helia" Bloom said while giving a tray of creampuffs to Flora and Helia.

"Yay!" Flora and Helia said.

Spring giggled who was in her mother's arms.

1 hour later…..

"Ahhh…I'm so full" Stella said.

"Hey birthday girl are you also full?"Techna said.

Spring burped and giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Bloom but we have to go honey "Miriam said.

"It's ok Mom" Bloom said.

Bloom parents left the castle.

"I'm worried Sky is not here yet" Bloom said worriedly.

"It's ok honey he'll be here" Layla said.

"I hope so" Bloom said while putting down Spring on the floor at the living room where bloom and the others were right now.

Then the door opened.

"Sky!"Bloom shouted.

"Ummm…. Honey its just me, but I'm sure Sky will be here,I just came back because I left my bag"Miriam said while exiting the castle again.

Bloom sat down sadly.

"Mama?"Spring said slowly.

Bloom's eyes widened.

"Did she just say mama?"Bloom asked everyone.

Everyone nodded (they were shocked also).

"You, you, you said mama!"Bloom shouted while picking her Spring again.

Everyone rejoiced.

"Can you say auntie also?"Musa said while playing with Spring's little hands.

"Uncy?"Spring said while pointing to Riven.

"Yes, yes, yes that's uncle Riven" Bloom said.

"Uncy iven?"Spring said cutely.

Everyone rejoiced again.

"Hey maybe she can walk already" Bloom said.

"Yeah"Techna said while sitting down on the floor.

Everyone sat on the ground and Bloom let go of Spring.

Spring successfully walked to Musa without falling, and then she said while giggling "auntie?".

Musa was so proud she cried and Bloom joined her.


	12. Chapter 12

2 hours later…

"Oh Skys going to get it this time!"Riven said angrily while walking back and forth because Sky wasn't here yet.

"Please Riven don't, Spring just called you uncy iven 2 hours ago I think she won't like a thank you of her father blacked eyed" Bloom said.

"Ok then not blacked eyed just sent to the hospital" Riven said still angry.

"Riven mature up! Look at me, Spring called me aunty 2 hours ago and you don't see me acting this….oh who am I kidding, Rivens right Sky going to get it this time" Musa said while holding a purple sparkly ball on her hand.

"Guys settle down I know Sky has a perfectly good explanation for this" Brandon said while standing up.

Then Spring woke up and said while looking at Brandon "uncy?".

"You're right guys Skys going to get it this time!"Brandon shouted.

Then Spring looked around and then looked at her mother and then she shouted" dada? dada? dada!".

"YEAH Sky GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME!"Everyone shouted except Bloom and Spring.

Bloom snapped and then shouted "would you all shut up! I'm here worrying about my baby's daddy and you're all here saying you're all going to kill him!".

Then suddenly Sky ran in shouting"Bloom! Bloom! I have great news!".

"Oh you do!"Riven said angrily while walking over to Sky and about to punch him but…..

"Riven could you put Spring to sleep upstairs please" Bloom said sweetly while giving Spring to Riven.

Riven walked up the stairs then stopped and gave Sky a deadly glare and then continued going up stairs.

"Musa can you go with him" Bloom said while pointing up the stairs.

Then Musa went upstairs.

"The rest of you out" Bloom said.

Then the rest went out.

"And you Sky come with me upstairs because we are going to have a talk" Bloom said angrily.

Then Sky went up with Bloom and they went to Springs room.

"Riven, Musa we'll take it from here" Bloom said.

"No need the kid fell asleep as soon as I laid her down" Riven said.

"Thanks umm….guys I don't want to be rude but can you guys leave?"Bloom said.

"Sure"Musa said while dragging Riven out.

Then Bloom kissed Spring on the head and went to the other room with Sky which is Bloom's room.

When they arrived Bloom shut the door and shouted" What the hell is your problem I've been worried sick for you".

"Bloom calm down, and tell me why are worried sick for me,we don't have any plans today to meet" Sky said.

"What?"Bloom said angrily.

Then Sky looked scared.

"Sky today is your daughter's first birthday!"Bloom shouted.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Bloom is there anything I can do to…." Sky said, but was cut off by Bloom's crying.

"Live with us Sky….I miss you" Bloom said while crying and hugging Sky.

"Bloom I have to tell you something" Sky said while wiping off the tears of Bloom.

"What is it?"Bloom asked while sitting up and stopped crying.

"Lady is in jail" Sky said happily.

"What! How?"Bloom said.

"Well you know yesterday when we almost kissed two times?"Sky said.

Bloom nodded while blushing.

"Well I realized that I didn't love Lady I love you ,so I was going to your kingdom to tell you the news when I stopped and heard at Lady's door at her room that she's hiring an assassin to kill you and spring so that I won't be confused to marrying her ,so I arrested her" Sky said.

"THAT'S GREAT NEWS...But what now?"Bloom said.

"Now this" Sky said before he kissed Bloom passionately.

Then Bloom started to kiss back, then Sky pushed her to the bed while kissing her and started to undress her, then Sky kissed her more passionately than ever but then Bloom broke the kiss and said:

"Ummm… Sky I don't want to be a kj but may I remind you that we have a daughter at the other room" Bloom said.

"As Musa and Riven said she fast asleep"Sky said.

Then Bloom closed her eyes.

Hey wait guys there still another chapter


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning…

Then Bloom woke up and looked at her left Sky has hugging her.

Then Sky woke up then looked at Bloom and said "morning".

"Morning" Bloom replied.

Then they both kissed, and then they heard a voice behind them that broke it.

"You guys made up!" Stella shouted.

"Oh god!" Bloom said when she fell off the bed.

"You ok Bloom?" Sky said when he looked down.

"Yeah fine honey, could you pass me a towel" Bloom said.

"Honey? So you guys really made up!"Stella said excitedly while Sky handed Bloom a towel.

Then Bloom wrapped herself with the towel and sat down on her bed with Sky.

"What are guys doing here?" Bloom asked embarrassedly.

"Ummm…we asked you guys first a question" Layla said.

"Whoa déjà vu!"Musa said.

Then Bloom and Sky held hands and started to say" we….."But then everyone heard Spring's cry.

"Ummm…..that's Spring got to go" Bloom said while going to the other room.

"Uhem you could answer the question right?"Techna said to Sky.

"Right ummm…..me and Bloom mmaa…."Sky said but was cut off by:

"Dada!" Spring said cutely while Bloom handed her to Sky.

"Did she just say Dada?" Sky asked surprised.

"Yeah one thing you missed last night" Bloom said while sitting beside Sky who was holding Spring.

"What else did I miss last night?"Sky said.

"Well… she walked" Bloom said.

"Really you …."Sky said but was cut off by Musa.

"Oh for gods sake tell us the answer already!"Musa shouted impatiently.

"Ok already were back together" Bloom said happily.

Everyone rejoiced.

"Now it's your turn why are you all here?" Bloom said with a smile.

"Well sister our news is more mind blowing than yours" Stella boasted.

"Tell me!" Bloom said impatiently.

"Were pregnant!" Musa said.

Bloom and her friends rejoiced.

"Did you hear that honey you'll have cousins!"Bloom said while picking up Spring.

Spring giggled.

"Guys that's great news how old?" Sky said.

"4 months" Stella said.

"3 months" Musa said.

"2 months" Flora said.

"1 month" Techna said.

"2 weeks" Layla said.

When Stella gave birth she had twins (two brunettes): Bella and Aaron.

When Musa gave birth she had twins also : Melody(girl who looked like Musa) and Rhythm(boy who looked like Riven).(They both had black hair with purple highlights)

When Flora gave birth she had a boy named Alex who had light brown hair, then she had a girl the next year named Rose who had blue hair.

Techna gave birth to triplets.2 boys: Brady and George, and 1 girl: Tina who was smartest of them. They all had purple hair.

Layla gave birth to twins. They were Molly and Polly obviously girls.

Hey guys stay tuned to my next stories:

My Love life

Sky's and Bloom's life together, since they were children until they are now grownups.

A New Beginning 2; Lady's revenge

As it says on the title Lady's revenge.


End file.
